


I Will Do Anything To Save You

by bucky77



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Sex in a TARDIS, TARDIS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucky77/pseuds/bucky77
Summary: "There are no limits, Rose. I will do anything to save you."
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85
Collections: Doctor Who Mature Ficlets





	I Will Do Anything To Save You

"What the hell was that?" Rose yelled at the Doctor as she slammed the doors of the TARDIS behind her. He walked swiftly to the console and sent them barrelling into the time vortex, nearly knocking Rose off her feet.

They had been running from a pair of intergalactic hit men, who had gotten it into their heads that Rose was their next target. They had grabbed her from right under the Doctor's nose, and there was nothing he could do to save her. Usually, the enemies the Doctor faced were trying to prove a point, or wanted something for their efforts. Either way, they had more to gain keeping them alive than by killing them. All the hit men wanted to do was shoot her. He had no time to come up with a plan, and no way to fight them.

In a desperate last ditch attempt to save Rose, he knocked out the man holding him back with a head-butt and grabbed a gun from his unconscious fingers, pointing it straight at the other man.

"Let her go," the Doctor demanded, voice calm, unshaken and cold. It sent a shiver down Rose's spine to hear him talk like that. The Oncoming Storm. When the man didn't move, the Doctor raised the gun above his head and fired a shot into the air, making everyone jump. He aimed it back at the assassin.

"Let her go!" he yelled. The assassin let Rose go and she ran to his side.

"Drop it," the Doctor said, prompting the other man to throw his own gun at the Doctor's feet. As soon as he did, the Doctor dropped the gun he was holding as though it had burnt his hand, and took a few steps back, unbelieving. What did he just do? He grabbed Rose's hand and dragged her back to the TARDIS, thinking of nothing but how fast he could get her away from those men.

Now, safe and sound in the TARDIS, Rose was starting to process what had happened.

"Doctor," she repeated when he ignored her, "what was that?"

"The only way to get you out of there!" he yelled back, defensive.

"There's a reason you don't touch guns, Doctor, you know that. You can't just throw them away at the first sign of danger, not ever. There are limits-" she began to argue walking closer to him and jabbing a finger into his chest for emphasis.

"There are no limits, Rose, I will do anything to save you!" he yelled, cutting her off. They stood, face to face in a stunned silence, for a long time. The Doctor couldn't believe that he had just blurted out something so personal, something so emotional, without even thinking about it first. Rose was thinking the same. They were both breathing heavily and staring deeply into each others eyes. Rose didn't know if it was the Doctor's last words or the near death escape, or a combination of them both, but she couldn't stop herself as she grabbed the Doctor by the collar and pulled his lips to hers.

She pulled away after a moment, preparing for the backlash. She expected him to walk away, or yell at her, or drop her back home. She looked him in the eyes and swore she could see his brain working a million miles a second. He looked as shocked as she felt. But then, out of nowhere, his lips were back on hers, his body pushing her roughly back into the TARDIS console. His hands shot to her hips, and she wrapped her own hands around his neck, pulling him into her.

She didn't know why she was kissing him. She should be mad at him, she should be furious at him. She should be telling him that nothing is worth throwing away the morals which he held so firmly, and had for years. But she couldn't think straight with his hands moving slightly higher up her waist, pulling her shirt up with it. His fingers rested on her bare skin and it sent a chill through her entire body. Suddenly, she knew she couldn't keep her hands off him any longer.

She slung her fingers through his belt loops, and tugged his hips towards her. They collided roughly, and Rose heard him groan slightly under his breath. She moved her hands to his belt buckle and began to undo it.

"Rose," he muttered a half-hearted protest against her lips, but she didn't stop.

"Don't you dare," she told him, referring to his tendency to stay distant, to not connect to another person, even her. She and he both knew that they could still come back from this. He could pull away right now and they would both pretend it never happened. They both knew that this was the moment they decided if their relationship would change forever, and they both knew he was in charge.

They had stopped, staring into each other's eyes, waiting for him to make up his mind. Rose could see fear in his eyes, and didn't dare to move incase she startled him and scared him away. Slowly, he shifted his hands from Rose's waist. Her heart sank for a moment as she thought he was pulling away, but then she felt his fingers on the lowest button of her shirt. He tugged it undone, still looking into her eyes, before their lips connected again. Rose continued working on the Doctor's belt, while he unbuttoned her shirt with surprising speed, shoving it off her shoulders. Rose tugged his shirt out of his unzipped pants and unbuttoned it, pausing at the sensation of his hands returning to her waist, resting on her bare skin.

After removing his shirt and suit jacket, the Doctor began to take charge. He unbuttoned Rose's jeans, and shoved them down along with her underwear, and she kicked them off her ankles. He lifted her onto the smoothest edge of the console and stood between her knees. Rose pulled away for breath and used the time to watch what she was doing as her hands moved between their hips and reached into the Doctor's pants. She pulled his length out of his pants and stroked him up and down a few times, causing him to moan quietly. The Doctor looked up at Rose, asking her silent permission. She answered him by pulling him into a softer kiss.

He adjusted himself before pushing slowly into her. They sat still for a moment, adjusting to the feeling. They were pressed together, foreheads touching, breathing heavily. Slowly, the Doctor pulled himself halfway out of Rose, before slowly moving back in. He repeated this slow movement a few more times, eliciting needy moans from Rose, before he picked up the speed. He thrust into her over and over again, their hips rocking into each other causing a loose switch on the console to rattle. Suddenly, Rose felt his hand move between them, his thumb rubbing circles over her clit in time with his thrusting. At the same time, he pressed his lips to hers again, kissing her deeper than ever before. It was sensory overload for Rose, who felt a pressure begin to build in the bottom of her stomach. She felt the Doctor's thrusts loose their rhythm slightly as he let out another low moan.

"Rose," he groaned softly, the pure emotion in his voice enough to push her finally over the edge. She threw her head back and clenched around him as she came, feeling her stomach tighten as the wave of pleasure rolled over her. She could feel the Doctor still as he released inside her, his head dropping to her shoulder.

She felt him pull out of her, but he didn't move away. He stood between her legs, head buried in her shoulder, panting. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug, still trying desperately to be as close as possible to him. After a long period of silence, he spoke.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, and she knew he was apologising for firing the gun earlier.

"No, I'm sorry," she told him. "You saved my life and nobody got hurt."

"I knocked someone out," he rebutted.

"Well, he was gonna kill me, so..." the Doctor looked up at Rose and they both burst out laughing. Rose didn't know how this would affect their relationship, because if there was one certainty to life on the TARDIS it was that there was no such thing as 'normal' with the Doctor. But no matter what happened from here, if she and the Doctor could still talk to each other, care about each other and laugh with each other, what could possibly go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters, and writing this is just a bit of fun. Also, this was written at 3am and I was tired so please excuse any errors.


End file.
